


How Well Do You Know Your Partner?

by Michelle_Leon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Game Night, Gen, Idiots in Love, Laughter, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Era, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Star Wars Modern AU, Stormpilot, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Leon/pseuds/Michelle_Leon
Summary: “Think of this as the ultimate test of how well you truly know your partner. I want you all to ask yourself this,” Poe pauses as he takes Finn’s hand, “if one day you woke up and lost your sight, would you be able to recognize your partner just by using your sense of touch? Would you be able to recognize the love of your life when one of your senses has been compromised?” He turns his head to Finn, “I for one, have memorized every part of you, body and soul.”“Beautiful delivery babe,” Finn says, as he claps his hands for emphasis. The rest of the room is not sharing in the merriment. Poe and Finn are met with puzzled and concerned expressions.“In other words, this is a game in which we grope and feel up our friends,” Phasma interjects, “great, just wonderful.” she adds sarcastically as she downs the last bits of her drink.Game night at Poe & Finn's has always been odd. This time around, it's about to get weirder. When Poe & Finn announce their new game, "How Well Do You Know Your Partner?" The rules of the game? While blindfolded, they have to correctly identify their partner by using their sense of touch. (Modern AU)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	How Well Do You Know Your Partner?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I thought I'd take a break from all the angst from my other fic "The Bucket List." If you haven't checked that one out yet, go click on it and join the fun haha! Also, check out my other story "You Have It Ruff!" So the idea of this fic came from a YouTube video, in which partners where blindfolded and they had to try to identify their boyfriend/girlfriend in a line-up. So after watching said video, my mind decided to turn its wheels and say, hey let's write a fic based on that video haha. So here you go folks...enjoy!

* * *

“Just say the word and I’ll have the car running and ready to go.”

Rey looks up at her husband with a raised brow. The two are currently walking towards Poe and Finn’s house for their Friday night ritual of game night. It was the Dameron’s turn to host and Ben was _not_ looking forward to it at all. It wasn’t because Ben disliked Finn and Poe, his wife’s dearest college friends, no, not at all. It was mostly because of the games the couple tended to select. Monopoly, Jenga, Scrabble or even Pictionary _didn’t_ exist in the Dameron’s world, instead they always chose the most _unusual_ and _bizarre_ games for them to play. 

_“It’s like charades, but instead the clues will be said in Swedish!”_ Poe had exclaimed excitedly many months back. _“Think of this as a culturally immersive game night.”_

_“None of us speak Swedish dumb ass!”_

Ben winces at the memory and hopes that tonight’s game night would not be a repeat of that unfortunate fiasco. He had spent the entirety of that evening trying to pronounce words he’s never seen before, in a language he’s never spoken. The closest Ben Solo has ever gotten to speaking Swedish was from the occasional pieces of Ikea furniture he’s had to assemble. Which is why Ben treads lightly when it comes to game night at the Dameron’s.

He looks at his wife, who’s walking next to him, her small hand engulfed by his larger one. She lives for game night and unlike the others, has been quite forgiving when it comes to Poe and Finn’s questionable choice of games. “We still have a chance to turn,” He blurts out.

Rey rolls her eyes, “We’re already here Ben,” she says as she squeezes her husband’s hand tightly. “It’s a bit too late to cancel on them,” Ben opens his mouth to counter her words, but Rey beats him to it, “ _And_ that would be mean. We gave them our word that we were coming, and that’s the end of it.”

Ben shrugs his shoulders, “We have a good reason not to go, you know.” he states simply. 

Rey smiles, she finds her husband’s stubbornness amusing. “Oh yeah? And what’s _that_ Mr. Solo? 

“You’re pregnant,” He says, getting straight to the point. “You can’t play, and given Poe and Finn’s odd choice of games,” Ben thinks about the time the two made everyone play musical Twister and shudders, “you’re already at a disadvantage.” There is a brief pause before Rey breaks out into fits of uncontrollable laughter. “It wasn’t meant to be funny,” Ben sighs, his words completely ignored as his wife continues to laugh at his expense.

Rey finally settles down, her shoulders still shaking slightly. “I’m sorry,” she begins, “but you’re just _too_ silly right now.” 

“I wasn’t trying to be,” Ben replies with a slight frown, “I was being serious.” They’ve arrived at the Dameron’s front porch. From where they stand, they can hear the sound of music, accompanied by their friends' voices. 

“ _Babe_ ,” Rey begins softly, pulling her husband closer. “ _If_ Poe and Finn make us play any game that involves having to contort myself into a pretzel, I give you permission to take us home. _But_ , until then, we’re going to have to wait and see what those two have in store for the night. _Deal_?” 

Ben sighs, he bends down to kiss the top of Rey’s head. _“This is going to be a long night.”_ He thinks to himself as he rings the doorbell. 

\---------------------------------------

“We’re going to play a game.” 

There’s mischief and excitement in Poe Dameron’s eyes as he stands before his group of friends. 

“Isn’t that the reason _why_ we’re all here?” Armitage Hux states snidely, “it’s game night _geniuses_ , what else would we be doing?” The red-headed man yelps as his fiancee, Rose, nudges him in the ribs, telling him through gritted teeth to play nice. “I’m just stating the obvious!” Hux responds defensively, rubbing his sides. “Back me up, Solo!” He turns to Ben, who is smirking at his misfortune. 

Poe and Finn remain unfazed, they are way too thrilled to snap back at the red-headed killjoy. “Poe and I saw a video of this, and we knew we _had_ to use it for game night!” Finn states excitedly as Poe proudly declares that it was his marvelous idea.

“We are _not_ having an orgy!” Gwen Phasma calls out as she emerges from the kitchen, a wine glass in one hand and a plate of cheese and crackers on the other. “No offense, I love you all but you lot are _not_ the stars of my fantasies.” She states with a smirk, plopping herself down next to Kaydel who is snickering at the blond woman’s comment. 

Finn rolls his eyes at the taller woman’s statement, clearly unamused. “ _Anyway_ , as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted,” he casts a pointed look towards Gwen, who raises her wine glass with a grin. “Poe and I saw a video on this,” Finn rummages through a plastic bag and pulls out a handful of jet black blindfolds. He’s about to explain the rules of the game but is instantly cut off by the loud protests coming from his friends. Mostly from Hux and Phasma. 

“What the hell!” Hux barks, quickly turning to Poe, “ _this_ is your brilliant idea? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Would you just let him finish!” Poe exclaims, his patience wearing thin. “You haven’t even heard the rules of the game! What are you complaining about?”

“Whoa, whoa, buddy, this is treading into freaky sexy time territory!” Phasma adds, “What the hell is up with the blindfolds?” Both Poe and Finn roll their eyes at their friends overly dramatic reactions. Their plan was not going as swimmingly as they had hoped. 

“Let them finish guys,” Rey calls out as Hux and Phasma continue to banter with Poe. She’s seated on the floor, resting in between Ben’s legs. “I want to hear what this game is about.” 

Finn beams widely, “Aw, thank you peanut. Thank you for _always_ being a good sport,” He turns to Phasma and Hux with a forced smile. 

“As my husband was _saying_ ,” Poe interjects loudly, before anyone else can try to steal the spotlight.

“Yes, as _I_ was saying,” Finn passes out a blind fold to each person. “You each are going to receive a blindfold. We are going to break off into groups and one person will be blindfolded.” Poe nods enthusiastically at his husband’s words. “This game is called how well do you know your partner!” Finn exclaims. The crowd before him sits in silence, unsure of what to say. “Babe, take it away!” 

“They say that love is blind,” Poe begins dramatically, earning a loud groan from the rest of the crowd, except for Rey who is smiling at her friends. Poe ignores the heckling and continues, “Think of this as the _ultimate_ test of how well you _truly_ know your partner. I want you all to ask yourself this,” Poe pauses as he takes Finn’s hand, “if one day you woke up and lost your sight, would you be able to recognize your partner just by using your sense of touch? Would you be able to recognize the love of your life when one of your senses has been compromised?” He turns his head to Finn, “I for one, have memorized every part of you, body and soul.”

“Beautiful delivery babe,” Finn says, as he claps his hands for emphasis. The rest of the room is not sharing in the merriment. Poe and Finn are met with puzzled and concerned expressions. 

“In other words, this is a game in which we grope and feel up our friends,” Phasma interjects, “great, just wonderful.” she adds sarcastically as she downs the last bits of her drink.

“I _hate_ to say this guys,” Rose begins carefully, “I’m actually with Phasma on this and I’m a bit confused.” Hux holds his fiancee tightly, telling her how happy he was that she finally sees the madness. “You want us to basically try to identify our partners while blindfolded?” 

“To put simply, yes, that is the objective of the game.” Poe states with a wide grin. 

“Uh...I’m not really following,” Rose admits. She looks around the room and based on everyone else’s expressions, she’s not the only one that’s completely lost. 

Poe and Finn sigh, their dramatic delivery had clearly gone to waste. “Look, here are the rules of the game,” Poe begins, this time with less fanfare. “If I blindfold Finn, he has to identify me in a line-up. Are you all with me so far?” The crowd around him nods robotically, except for Ben Solo who is secretly brainstorming various ways to escape the madness before it even begins. 

“So, let’s say the line up is me, Solo, Hux, Phasma-”

“Ey! Why am I the only girl in this?” Phasma declares, interrupting Poe yet again. The blonde woman smirks behind her glass, clearly taking great joy in pushing his buttons. 

“It’s just a _fucking_ example!” Poe barks back, his patience has officially flown out the window. “With his blindfold on, Finn has to go down the lineup and try to identify me by using his sense of touch...or smell.”

“What about taste?” Phasma calls out. Kaydel, Hux and Rose are trying their best to contain their laughter, the trio hide behind their drinks, trying their hardest not to look at Poe, who by now has fire in his eyes.

Poe raises a finger at Phasma, who is smirking widely at him. “One more word from you Phas, and I swear to god, I’ll make you touch my feet.” Finn approaches his husband and puts a comforting hand over his shoulder. 

“Alright guys, who’s ready to play?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So this is me venturing off to comedic territory. What do you guys think? Leave your comments and feedback and I'll see you all in the next chapters to come!


End file.
